


DDLB One Shot Collection

by fyeahkaisoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Non-Sexual DDlb, Sub!Jongin, ddlb, dom!Kyungsoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-09 14:32:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10414308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyeahkaisoo/pseuds/fyeahkaisoo
Summary: a collection of little boy Jongin and daddy dom Kyungsoo oneshots, written by yours truly.





	1. Squishy Butt

**Author's Note:**

> these oneshots contain: sub!jongin, dom!kyungsoo, possible mentions of depression and/or anxiety and self harm. sex may be hinted, but not written down. or may be there completely and bdsm is incorporated.

When the science major entered his boyfriend’s dorm, it was silent. That meant either of two things: Jongin was feeling little again or he was taking a nap after doing his homework. Both have equal possibilities but Kyungsoo silently prayed Jongin was taking a nap, not that he didn’t want the boy to relieve his stress, but he was still getting used to younger’s childish antics - albeit cute, it was weird to have taller call him Daddy and ask about the most random things, especially related to Winnie The Pooh.

“Nini?” He calls out, locking the door behind him, he goes into his boyfriend’s bedroom when there is no reply.

When he stands near the door frame, his boyfriend is visibly too into the storybook than him to notice. Jongin is sucking on his violet pacifier, he is wearing pink sweater, his baby blue blanket covering his body from his stomach, a pair of pink socks sticking out a little from the blanket and Jongin’s eyes are comically wide. Must be a critical moment in the book, Kyungsoo assumes.

“Nini?” He is loud and clear enough for his little boy to hear, the boy looks up at him, his squeak comes out a bit muffled, he carefully sets his story book aside and sits up, waving with a lot of enthusiasm. “Hey there, baby.”

Kyungsoo settles on the bed, next to his little boy, his arm around the boy’s shoulder, another holding the storybook and Jongin’s head on his bicep, his eyes are sparkling, shorter notices. “Want me to read it for you?”

Jongin nods, looking at him for a moment as to add a silent please.

Elder does, reading it slowly and making dumb noises in between the dialogue to add some more thrill, and every time he does that, Jongin giggles in an adorable manner, his hair tickling Kyungsoo’s bicep, his arm around the shorter’s waist tightening as he pulls himself closer to his daddy.

The science major reads how Rabbit is trapped in a hole with Eeyore The Donkey and Jongin gasps, his pacifier falling from his mouth, looking up at his daddy again with a panicked expression. “Pooh will get them out, right, Daddy!?”

Kyungsoo presses a kiss on the boy’s temple, his insides churning because of the adorableness, and smiles. “Of course, baby. And if Pooh can’t, my brave boy will, yeah?”

Jongin’s expression changes into a excited and proud one. He throws his leg around Kyungsoo’s thighs and smiles widely. “Yeah!”

Elder continues with a small smile. He would’ve rolled his eyes at every other sentence of the book if Jongin’s reactions to them weren’t cute, the story continues, Jongin questions a couple of times how will Pooh bring them out, Daddy? And Kyungsoo’s replies various versions of “We have to read till the end to find out, baby.”

When the story finally ends, it’s eight o’clock, Kyungsoo asks if Jongin has completed his homework yet, and Jongin proudly skips till his table (the sweater is oversized - it covers till the middle of his thighs - for his little boy) and shows off his homework, bouncing in his place when Kyungsoo praises him.

When Jongin bends down to keep his homework back in his bag, elder notices he is not wearing anything underneath the sweater, not even an underwear. Jongin’s ass is perfect, and Kyungsoo can’t help but wonder who they jiggle whenever the younger would bounce.

“Are you staring at my butt?”

Shorter male’s gaze shifts to his baby’s face, he is squinting, almost an accusing look, and is looking at him over his shoulder, and still bent.

“Staring is bad, daddy.” 

Kyungsoo raises his arms in surrender. “Not my fault, my baby has a squishy butt.”

“Squishy… butt?”

“Yes, come here, Nini.” Jongin walks near him, his look still a little accusing and stands in front of the elder, arms crossing over his chest. Kyungsoo gestures him to turn around, and when the younger obeys, he places his palms on the little boy’s ass, squeezing it a little. “Squishy butt.”

Jongin squeals loudly, jumping a little and turning around with a pink tinge on his cheeks. He scrunches his nose and pouts. “Why did you do that?”

Kyungsoo pulls the younger closer by arms around his waist, then drops his hands again onto the other’s ass, grinning in a teasing manner. “Because,” He squeezes again. “You’re a squishy butt.”


	2. Too Small

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongin is small.  
> Too small for anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let us know how you liked it <3 and: suggestions are welcome too ;)

 

Baekhyun leans against the counter, Kyungsoo could see him chewing something from his peripheral vision and as much as he’d like to smack his best friend’s dumb head, he needed to cook the dinner, it’s Jongin’s dinner time and his little one cannot have his favorite dinner late.

 

“How’s life, though?” Baekhyun asked, “With Nini’s exams being so near and all?”

 

Kyungsoo shrugs, flipping the meat. “There is nothing much of difference, he’s not little for a long time, that’s it. He hasn’t touched any documentary channels, which is a good sign.”

 

“I hear my name!”

 

Both look at the door, only to find Jongin staring at him with curious-wide eyes, he is wearing the adorable pink sweater and baby blue boxers again, Kyungsoo smiles in a fond manner. “Yes, baby, we were talking about you.”

 

Jongin narrows his eyes, pouting. “Good?”

 

“Yes,  _ good _ . Now go and play with Chanyeol.” Baekhyun laughs.

 

“Yeollie is doing homework.”

 

Kyungsoo looks back at the food, it is almost done, just a little more boiling. Arms wrap around his waist, chin resting on his shoulder. Jongin is taller than his daddy, which he didn’t like, but had to deal with. (Cue his whining.)

 

Younger let out a whiny noise. “Daddy, Nini should’ve done the homework before coming here?”

 

Homework meant the office work he usually was allowed to do at house, the normal list-checking and correction which required only about an hour. 

 

“What homework?”

 

“The list homework daddy-”

 

“Aren’t you too small for homeworks, Nini?”

 

Jongin squeaks loudly, immediately slipping further into little space.

 

Kyungsoo put off the fire, turning around, he pets Jongin’s hair, cooing at the younger who starts pouting more, rubbing his head against his daddy’s palm. “You’re my small little baby, aren’t you? My small, small, little one. How about you go and play with Yeollie, hmm? Daddy will call you both once the dinner is served, okay?”

 

“Yes daddy.” Jongin whimpers, tugs at Kyungsoo’s shirt and puckers his lips a little. “Kisses,  _ please _ .”

 

“Good boy.” Elder runs his fingers through his little one’s hair, pressing kisses on the other’s lips and cupping his jaw, Kyungsoo presses another kiss on Jongin’s lips, then on his cute nose, which causes the taller to giggle, thanking him and skipping out of the kitchen.

 

“It’s weird to see you being domestic like this.” Baekhyun comments, he is already holding plates in his hand. “I’m used to the tough, come-near-me-and-I’ll-cut-your-penis-off Kyungsoo, honestly.”

 

Kyungsoo laughs. “Don’t tell me you don’t get domestic like this when Chanyeol is a puppy.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

After their dinner, Kyungsoo is on the couch, Jongin sitting on his lap and squirming as Belle is about to find out about Beast’s rose, Baekhyun is next to him, Chanyeol sitting between his legs, playing with his bone shaped toy.

 

“She’s about to find out daddy!”

 

There a harsh screeching from the movie.

 

Chanyeol suddenly whines, placing his ‘paws’ on Baekhyun’s thighs, wiggling his butt which makes his tail move. The owner coos at him, petting his back, telling him it’s nothing and he doesn’t need to worry about anything.

 

Jongin looks at Kyungsoo with worry, pouting. “What happened to Yeollie, daddy?”

 

“He got scared of the sound, baby.”

 

Jongin pout grows, he slides off elder’s lap, sitting on his shins, he rubs Chanyeol’s back, another hand petting the puppy’s hair. He coos. “It’s okay, Yeollie~ It’s just a sound! Yeollie is safe!”

 

Chanyeol jumps onto Jongin, nuzzling his face to the little one’s stomach and licking a spot as a way to thank him. Chanyeol isn’t wearing his gear, which makes his want to lick everything much easier and Kyungsoo can tell Baekhyun would be ranting about how Chanyeol licked the leftover cake tomorrow.

 

They end up ditching the movie, Chanyeol and Jongin cuddled up next to each other, Baekhyun says they should shift them into the bedroom.

 

“Nini,” Kyungsoo whispers, shaking his little boy softly. “Baby, wake up, you should not sleep on the floor.”

 

“...mmhm, sleepy, daddy…” Jongin turns to the other side. “Want...sleep..”

 

“On the bed, baby. With Pooh and Tigger, okay?”

 

“Tigger...want…” 

 

Jongin sits up, rubbing his eyes with newly made fists, he looks up at Kyungsoo with a pout, he yawns. “Daddy.”

 

“Yes, baby.” Kyungsoo gestures him to stand up. Younger obeyed. “Off to bed you go.”

 

Jongin threw himself on his daddy, jumping, he wrapped his legs around daddy’s waist, whispering in a sleepy manner. “Too... small to walk, daddy.”


	3. Perks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the perks of being Jongin’s personal assistant which Kyungsoo enjoys: watching him suck on a pacifier while watching Tom and Jerry.

Kyungsoo lets Jongin enter the car first, following his movements, they both settle down in the backseat and the car starts. Driving them out of the office building.

 

It’s after two miles when Jongin orders the driver to have a break and go to his house. The driver leaves, Kyungsoo takes the steering wheel and Jongin sits next to him. He whispers something under his breath and hugs his small teddy bear against his chest, smiling a little.

 

He hasn’t slipped completely into little space, so the assistant helps him out. “Where does my small, little boy wants to go?”

 

“Uh, um, home.” Jongin bounces in his seat. “Want to watch Jerry!”

 

Elder reaches out and pets the taller’s hair, making sure to rub a little, he starts the engine.

 

~*~

 

Kyungsoo takes Jongin’s briefcase and his own as they walk into Jongin’s house, the house’s owner holding his arm and trailing behind with another hand holding Mr. Tedd. 

 

They aren’t in a relationship, not romantically, and Kyungsoo doubts they would ever be, thanks to Jongin’s painful straightness. And this, being the little boy’s caregiver along with being his personal assistant is just platonic, because Jongin slips into little space if he is pressured, which is mostly everyday.

 

They met in a dungeon, it was just a local gathering thing, and Jongin was under Junmyeon’s protection while Kyungsoo was taking care of Yixing for Yifan, the former Chinese male being very much like an overexcited puppy, bounced in his place, sometimes nuzzling his ‘snout’ against Kyungsoo’s thighs and having him the dominant male pet him ‘till he calmed down a little, it repeated.

 

After talking about the small meet in the dungeon, Jongin and Kyungsoo had these small talks about the DDLB dynamics along with a few other BDSM stuff through texts, never face to face because, well, it was equally embarrassing to both of them. However, after four months or so, Jongin asked if Kyungsoo would be his Daddy Dom, ‘till he figured a way to tell Soojung about ‘it’.

 

And now, after seven months, here they are. Jongin snuggling up against Kyungsoo chest, sucking on his pacifier, he wore baby blue socks, matching hoodie and without boxers, the contrast of his tan skin and hoodie was beautiful.

 

They are on the couch, Jongin watching the recorded episodes of Tom and Jerry, while Kyungsoo is simply petting Jongin’s back, staring at his beautiful features. His eyes sparkling, cute nose scrunching a little, lips wrapped around the end of green pacifier, his left hand forefinger hooked into the small ring of the pacifier, his other arm resting on the couch.

 

Cutely innocent eyes look at him, Jongin takes the pacifier out and pouts, naturally. “Why is daddy staring? Staring is  _ bad _ .”

 

Said male raises his eyebrow in a questioning manner. “Oh, is that so?”

 

Jongin nods. “Yeah, daddy, you are being  _ bad _ .”

 

“Daddy’s being bad?” Kyungsoo fakes a gasp. “Oh on! Then he doesn’t get to colour princesses with baby?”

 

“Nooo! Daddy gets to colour!” Jongin squeaks and shifts his position. “Daddy’s pictures won’t be stuck on the fridge!”

 

It’s Kyungsoo’s turn to pout. “ _ Aww _ , why not?”

 

Jongin gasps loudly, cupping his daddy’s face and squeezing his cheeks a little. He giggles before whispering seriously. “Is daddy sad?”

 

“ _ Very _ sad.”

 

“Should I get daddy cookies?”

 

Kyungsoo understands what his little boy is trying to do. He wants cookies; now, if he nods, then he’ll rush to kitchen without caring about his being flashed every now and then, and say there are no cookies left and that they should bake some. If he doesn’t, he says Nini wants cookies and ask him to bake.

 

But, the assistant decides, it’s cute to see him struggle with the dough. So he nods.

 

~*~

 

The kitchen is a mess.

 

Baking powder everywhere, flour packet on the floor, half spilled, cookies in the oven, leftover cookie-dough in the bowl with a wooden spatula and Jongin stands next to the oven, staring at the timer with an accusing look.

 

He looks at his daddy with a sulky face, pointing at the timer, he whines. “It’s not going fast daddy! Something is wrong with Tick Tock!”

 

“Hmm,” Kyungsoo takes the dustpan and the broom behind the door and shows it his little boy. “How about we finish cleaning this place and see if Tick Tock is still not fast?”

 

Jongin tilts his head. Kyungsoo continues. “I’ve heard from fairies that Tick Tock goes fast when someone challenges him.”

 

“Waah,” Little boy gapes, “ _ Fairies _ .”

 

“Yes, baby, fairies. Fairies never lie, do they?” They both get to work, Kyungsoo picks up the flour packet and puts it back in the shelf. He brooms the whole place while Jongin squats down and tries collecting all the dust with his dustpan, throwing the little amount of dust and powder in the pan into the nearest dustbin.

 

He is in the process of putting dust in the dustbin when the timer rings, indicating their cookies are done.

 

“They’re done, daddy!” taller squeals, he leaves the pan and goes to the oven, bending, he looks through the glass. “They’re done! They’re done! They’re done!”

 

Kyungsoo walks to the taller, wrapping his arm around taller’s waist, he pulls his little boy back a little, pressing a kiss on hoodie-covered shoulder. He kneels in front of the oven, far enough to open it conveniently, wears the glove and takes the cookies’ tray out.

 

Everything is perfect like this, Kyungsoo thinks, he blows on one of the cookies and hands it to his baby with a kitchen paper around it, telling him to eat carefully because it’s still very hot.

 

The only contrast in this joyful situation is Kyungsoo’s aching heart which lives in tomorrow, where Jongin will ask him if the meeting’s files are ready and not  _ why  _ he should not colour the sky in green, because green is his favourite colour and whoever has made the sky should change it to green.

  
It’s a everyday thing, though. So Kyungsoo just takes every small moment in his brain greedily. Because perks don’t stay forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what is this garbage. brb gotta die in a hole figuratively.
> 
>  
> 
> aND I HAVE EXAMS IN THREE DAMN DAYS AND THEREFORE THIS WILL BE MY LAST ONE SHOT TIL 12TH OF APRIL AND WHILE I IS WRITING DUMB EXAMS KAM WILL POST THE ONE SHOTS.
> 
> AND THANK YOU FOR EVERYONE WHO LEFT KUDOS WE'RE HONORED <333333 (p.s. pls let us know how you liked the one shots ok <3)


	4. Dress Up Day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Friday.  
> Friday is half-work day.   
> Half-work day is more Daddy’s attention day.  
> More Daddy’s attention day is dress up day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> consider this as an apology for the shitty last chapter pls <3 and i have exam tomorrow im doomed lol

Kyungsoo kisses Jongin’s forehead, the little boy pouting in response. “Daddy must come back soon.”

 

“Yes, my little prince.”

 

Jongin pouts more. “ _ Must _ .”

 

“ _ Must _ .” Daddy promises and leaves to a mean place. Where Paper Monsters are killed with Superman Pen.

 

Jongin sulks at the blanket, he wants to play superman but daddy said no playing ‘till he comes back, so he is left with his chores to do. Making the bed, attacking Washing Monster Machine with his Clothes Beam, cleaning his pet rock  Bluie (he is  _ really  _ blue), washing clothes and, his most hated work: Taking a bath. Without bathbombs. Because only daddy gets to touch the bathbombs.

 

_We should change the rule_ , Jongin thinks, _it’s_ Daddy _who_ _shouldn’t get to touch bathbombs. Not me. I’m small. Only small people get to use bathbombs and Daddy is not small_. 

 

Yes. Yes, they’re changing the rules. He will inform his Daddy later; now, he shall go to the  _ Royal Bathtubinator 2000  _ (because he’s a secret evil stuff-creator, while Daddy is his assistant who charges the stuffs with candies) and watch Bluie slowly sink in the colorful water and then repeat that ‘till he is satisfied.

 

~*~

 

Somewhere during washing dishes, Jongin had snapped out of little space, for an unknown reason, and so he started doing his Geography homework.

 

Jongin leans back against the chair, exhausted, he removes his glasses and rubs his eyes, his back aches horribly and the creaking chair does not do anything to help that. In fact, it just worsens because he can’t fully lean against it, or it’ll break, and quitting his job to complete his graduation has stopped his normal income, which would’ve got him two high quality chairs.

 

Sometimes, he misses doing that paperwork. Only sometimes, though. Plus, it’s only about an year and he’ll graduate and he finally will get a job in his most favorite company.

 

His uncle has promised that and he has always completed his promise.

 

Reminding himself that there is another essay waiting for him to complete, Jongin wears his glasses and gets to work.

 

Only to be distracted by a remainder which pops up:

 

_ Dress! Up! Red! _

_ daaaaay! <3 _

_ Friday. 14:30 pm. _

 

Oh, right. It’s friday. Which makes Kyungsoo will be back soon. Which means he gets to eat boyfriend-cooked lunch and…  _ cuddles _ . Lots of cuddles.

 

Jongin giggles a little. And he gets to dress up. In red. Red is his favorite color. (No offence to Bluie, though.)

 

He closes the remainder but it pops up again, this time with a small note.

 

_ Dress! Up! Red! _

_ daaaaaaaaaay! <3 _

_ note: i is tooooooooooooo smol and therefore, daddy needs to be present >< _

_ Friday. 14:32 pm. _

 

And another.

 

_ Dress up RED day baby, i have a surprise for you in the closet but _

_ don’t open till i come ok? Can’t wait to see my lil prince all pretty n beautiful for me <3 _

_ Friday. 14:33 pm. _

 

Jongin whines, because  _ chocolate fudge _ , surprise.

 

He wants to know what’s the surprise. Daddy’s surprises are always the best, but he doesn’t want to wait. Jongin ducks his head and shuts the computer, bringing his legs up on the chair, the little boy giggles against his knees. _ Should I be a bad boy and open the surprise…? _

 

He stands up and throws himself on their bed, messing the sheets he made in the morning. He thinks of all the pretty red clothes he has in the closet. 

 

He has this pretty red oversized t-shirt which Daddy bought for him, then there is this cute red dragon onesie, which matches his hand-made red kitty ears (because there aren’t any red kitties, it seems. Why aren’t there any? Red kitties  _ should  _ exist!), then he has this red collar which he bought himself for his birthday, when he still didn’t had Daddy to take care of him, and there is red boxers with matching red socks too.

 

The doorbell rings and he is alarmed. 

 

After a few minutes, the bell rings again and a second later, there is a text on his phone. It’s from Daddy and reads:  _ open the door baby boy~ daddy’s cold outside ;^; _

 

Jongin giggles.

 

_ but it’s summer daddy, u can stay outside! c: _

 

Reply comes in a second.

 

_ ok then, u dont get to open ur surprise! cc: daddy shall stay outside~ ^^ _

 

Jongin gasps loudly. No, he  _ has  _ to open the surprise!

 

He gets down the bed and rushes to the door, opening it with a wide smile, he finds Kyungsoo looking at him with a half-teasing, half- _ what-had-you-said-again? _ smile.

 

“Welcome back, daddy!” He giggles, sheepish. “Let’s open the surprise!”

 

Kyungsoo wraps his arm around the taller’s waist, bringing him close and pressing his lips against his little boy’s shoulder. They have a weird but comfortable height difference (albeit not too much), sometimes Jongin takes advantage of it, but when he is in little space, said male has forgotten his tallness in their relationship, always sitting on his Daddy’s lap, blocking most of his view and all.

 

“Have you thought of what to wear, yet?” He asks, but Jongin is already near their room. Elder simply sighs and follows his baby boy, dropping his coat in the hallway.

 

When he enters the room, Jongin is already shuffling in the closet, tippy-toeing to see the upper shelves.

 

After a minute, his little boy turns to him, pouting. “It’s not here, daddy!”

 

“Search again, Nini,” He laughs, “You’re really, really close to it.”

 

“Not here!” Jongin stomps his legs.

 

He goes to the closet and bends waist level, taking out the blue box near Jongin’s sneakers, he straightens up and hands it to Jongin, whose eyes are sparkling.

 

Jongin wastes no time to get on the bed and rip out the blue cover of the box, then opens the lid.

 

It’s a cloth, it looks like a sock, and it’s red, something like his hand-made kitty ears. He holds it up and realizes that it’s thigh-highs. It has glitter, too.

 

“So…” Elder sits on the edge of their bed. Daddy looks nervous, Jongin notices. “Does my baby like it?”

 

“Yes!” He bounces in his place. He likes bouncing. He’s bouncy. So he’s a bouncy boy.

 

Kyungsoo’s expression brightens, he reaches out and taps below Jongin’s chin, making a kissy sound. “Will you try it on, Prince Nini?”

 

Jongin beams brightly at the nickname, and nods his head.

 

They both take time in deciding what clothes Jongin should wear. At the end, they settle on boxers, oversized t-shirt and Jongin’s hand-made kitty ears, with his red collar.

 

Once the outfit is lied on the bed, Jongin looks at his daddy with hopeful eyes. “Will daddy dress me up?”

 

“Do you want to be dressed up by daddy?”

 

“Yes, please, daddy.”

 

He sits on the bed like he is told to. He lifts his arms, Daddy’s removes his white t-shirt, he then stands up for Daddy to remove his jeans, Jongin’s arms are on Kyungsoo’s shoulders once the elder is standing again, Jongin’s eyes are on the wall in front of him because he’s completely naked (this is the first time he is naked and they aren’t going to bath). 

 

“Aren’t you the most beautiful prince in the whole world?”

 

Jongin giggles. “Yes daddy!”

 

“Prince Jongin,” Kyungsoo runs his hand through Jongin’s hair. “Would you like to wear your boxers first or your t-shirt?”

 

“T-shirt, please.”

 

It takes a couple more minutes for his t-shirt and boxers to cover his body. Next, Kyungsoo takes the collar and wraps it around his little boy’s neck, fastening it, he hooks his two fingers are makes sure it’s loose enough for his baby boy to breathe.

 

Kyungsoo takes the thigh-highs from the box and kneels in front of his baby, gesturing him to stretch his leg out, he slides the long sock smoothly till Jongin’s upper thighs, he does the same to the other leg and finally, he gives the headbow with kitty ears to his boyfriend, bowing a little. “Here’s your crown.”

 

Jongin wears them and Kyungsoo is slightly out of breath because of the sight. Jongin looks absolutely gorgeous in red, especially with a thick stripe of tan skin showing between the plain red boxers and the thigh-highs, and the poorly made kitty ears and Jongin’s black hair have an amazing contrast.

 

Taller hugs him, smiling uncontrollably. “Thank you for treating me like a prince, daddy.”

 

“You  _ are  _ a prince, baby, why wouldn’t I?” He pulls away and smiles. “Shall we take a photo, now?”

 

Jongin shyly nods.

 

Elder goes into the small closet to get the polaroid camera, while the younger climbs the bed and thinks of some pose.

 

It was just last week they decided it’d be good to take Jongin’s dress up photos. Last time, he wore pastel purple, and posed with a purple, teddy-printed blanket around his neck like a cape and he was a superman. He even had written  _ ‘Super-purple-man!’ _ below the picture and his daddy had written  _ ‘is here to save the day!’ _

 

“Daddy, what should I do?”

 

Kyungsoo stands in front of the bed with the camera, he thinks for a while before answering, “How about you, uh, just hold up a V sign with your fingers? You don’t need to be creative every time, baby.”

 

So Jongin does that. He sits on the bed, on his shins, his left hand tugging softly at his collar, his other hand’s fingers made into a V sign and pressed against his cheeks. He closes his eyes and smiles widely.

 

There is a flash.

 

“Done!”

 

Once the picture appears, Jongin writes: _red is ma fave <3_

  
And Kyungsoo writes below it: _my prince is my fave <3_


	5. When It Happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When it happens, daddy’s here to keep him safe.   
> Warning: Panic attacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't ask me what this is i'm gonna end up thinking my whole life and never answer. i'm sorry if this is shitty. i'm posting even tho i have maths exam tomorrow bC I HAVE NO LIFE OK

Having anxiety sucks, a lot.

 

He constantly needs to be told that nothing, absolutely nothing, of his imagination will come true. Along with so many other things, and knowing that it might be a burden triggers a lot more anxiety and everything sucks. Sucks the oxygen out his lungs, sucks rational thinking from his mind, sucks consciousness from his body, and sucks tears from his eyes.

 

He feels pathetic, and he’s trying so  _ hard  _ to  _ breathe _ . He wants to stop moving and breathe in, out, in and out. Just like normal people do.

 

Organs are twisting in his small body, muscles are too heavy, his bones are too, he feels like there are heavy bricks on his shoulders, preventing him from walking. But, he is walking, dragging his body to the shop.

 

Jongin tries counting from one to hundred,  _ onetwothreefour _ , he gasps for air,  _ eightnineten _ .

 

The shop is two steps away, he tries to convince his mind,  _ two steps and nobody will come and take away his dad’s earned money. Or kill him and give the burden of his funeral to his parents. Or kidnap his younger brother who is alone in the house. Or kill his dad who is walking back from office. Or his mother who is gardening. Nothing. Will. Happen. _

 

Jongin stops in his tracks. He slumps against the wall and focuses on his breathing. In, out, in, out, in, out. He imagines a triangle, and a square, then a pentagon, then a hexagon, all of them emerging from a line, slowly showing their sides and going back to being a line.

 

It’s mild, so he doesn’t need any crazy mind-reading doctor to give him pills. He tells himself and continues walking to the shop.

 

~*~

 

Anxiety and panic kicks in again.

 

The atmosphere is hot suddenly, someone is knocking the wind out of him, his heart is twisting and beating too hard against his rib cage again, his vision is blurring. 

 

But, he can see a hand in front of him.

 

It’s small, fair and it’s as if someone is offering him to hold it.

He reaches out to hold, his own hand trembling, he completely falls on a smaller body, whimpering like a pathetic puppy, squeezing the daylights out the hand, it’s calming his nerves, the smaller body is strong enough to keep their bodies up.

 

There are whispers, he can’t make out what words the smaller body is producing, but they’re soothing. He feels tears sting in his eyes.

 

Everyone is probably looking at him and whispering  _ how weird this dude is, he’s on someone else, that person looks uncomfortable, he’s such a crybaby, he’s crying in public, he looks so pathetic, yeah, maybe dying of cancer or something _ .

 

“You’re safe,” the whispers are clear, they continue after every three second pause. “Nobody is here, nothing which you think is happening…”

 

The other words fade away,  _ Nothing is happening? Nobody is there? _

 

He tries to move his hands, but they don’t work. So he opens his mouth, closing it with great difficulty, clicking his tongue and hoping that made some coherent word.

 

“You want to sit down?”

 

He pushes his head back, a tear escapes from his left eye, and gravity pulls his head back down again.

 

“Okay.” He can feel his limbs moving, but he can’t control them. He feels wooden bench against his back, his legs are hanging from a similar wooden piece. The sweet voice is talking again. “Can you breathe, baby?”

 

_ Baby _ . Jongin leans against the body and whimpers. “Da-d-d- _ daddy. _ ”

 

“Daddy’s right here baby, nothing is happening, you’re okay, you’re safe; breathe with me, Nini.”

 

He looks up a little and finds Kyungsoo’s pretty eyes, filled with worry, he looks at his lips. They’re pink, they part and go back a little. Jongin follows, air enters his dry mouth, he wants water, he wants to tell daddy he needs water.

 

After a few minutes, Jongin can move his limbs. He whispers, too tired from the episode. “Want to go home.”

 

Kyungsoo’s pretty lips press against his temple. “Yes, baby. Can you walk?”

 

He nods, even though he isn’t sure.

 

~*~

They reach home soon.

 

Jongin learns that they were just a little away from their house when panic attack happened.

 

“I was so worried.” Kyungsoo says, he isn’t looking at him, but the worry in his voice is evident. “You suddenly stopped walking and it seemed like you couldn’t hear me.”

 

“I couldn’t.” Jongin admits.

 

“It lasted seven minutes. That’s a good progress.”

 

Jongin finishes coloring the princess and stands up, silently walking up to his boyfriend and showing it.

 

“That’s amazing.” Kyungsoo praises. “We’ll stick it on the fridge?”

 

Jongin pursues his lips. “Can we frame it...please?”

 

“Well, of course baby. You did a great job with this.  _ And _ , you were a good boy the whole day. That’s your reward.”

 

Taller’s eyes light up. “ _ Really _ ?”

 

“Really. I’ll get a frame tomorrow, okay?”

 

“Thank you, daddy!”

 

~*~

 

The hand is there again. The blurry, small, fair hand.

 

Jongin tries to reach out and hold it, he is so near, but he falls down. On the cold ground. 

 

Jongin wakes up gasping. His chest hurts a little. He rolls to the other side where Kyungsoo usually is. Except, Kyungsoo isn’t. The bed is cold.

 

Jongin starts crying. His sobs bouncing off the walls, snot getting collected right above his upper lip, he sobs controllably, gripping on the blanket.

 

Someone rushes in the room, his tears block his vision, but he doesn’t want anyone. He wants his daddy. He wants his daddy, right now.

 

“-in? Nini? Baby? Little one, what’s wrong, daddy’s right here.”

 

The sound calms said male a little. And soon, his loud sobs are nothing but sniffles. He is clinging onto Kyungsoo’s small body, a hand is petting his hair, another his back, words are being whispered into his ear, the hand on his hair stops petting and tears on his cheeks are wiped away and he presses his head against Kyungsoo’s strong chest.

 

He feels safe like this.

 

In daddy’s arms, without any mean voices telling him something bad will happen, with daddy’s soothing voice whispering him, his racing heart calming down, no more sweating, shaking limbs being stagnant and his insides warm thanks to his daddy.

 

“Have you taken your pills?”

 

Jongin looks away from his daddy’s eyes.

 

“You haven’t.”

 

“I’m sorry, daddy.” He feels guilty. But, he doesn’t want to talk pills. Pills show everyone that he is weak. He doesn’t want to be weak.

 

“Baby, listen. I know you think taking pills will make you weak-”

 

“But they  _ do _ -”

 

“-which is not true. They just help my  _ strong  _ baby continue being strong. They remove the weakness, baby boy. Just because other people make assumptions, does not mean you are weak. You hear me? They help you in living better-”

 

“I’d rather just die-”

 

Kyungsoo pauses and Jongin freezes in realization of what he said just now. He squeaks. “I didn’t mean it!”

 

“Okay,” Elder whispers, “Okay, don’t push it, baby, just take deep breaths now.”

 

Jongin does. He feels calmer.

 

Kyungsoo continues and Jongin tells himself not to disturb. “They help you living better. They help the bad thoughts away, yeah? You have to take pills. Not because you are weak. Because you have to continue being strong, okay?”

 

Jongin nods, pouting. “I’m sorry again, daddy.”

 

“It’s all okay, baby boy. Come on, now, let’s have some yummy breakfast, hmm?”

 

“Thank you for keeping me safe, daddy.” Jongin murmurs, “Or Nini would’ve been in a  _ bad  _ place.”

  
Kyungsoo chuckles a little and carries his big baby to the kitchen.


	6. Pillowland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pillowland is ruled by Prince Nini and King Daddy

Going through the children’s toys section is a little embarrassing, but he really wants that. Jongin carefully traces the designs on the object, he quickly rushes to his boyfriend, tugging at his hand. “Hey.”

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t look at him but replies. “Yes, baby?”

 

“I, uh, I want something...” Jongin rocks himself on his toes, lips pouting. “It’s a... um, a crown?”

 

His boyfriend stops looking through the utensils and turns to him, eyebrow raised. “Crown?”

 

“Tiara.”

 

Kyungsoo’s face cracks a smile, he pats taller’s cheek and nods his head, almost whispering. “Bring it.”

 

Jongin sprints back to the toys section. He picks up the pretty tiara and carefully slips it in their baskets, hoping nobody will question why two men would need a tiara. But the cashier does. His bad-breath mouth opens, teeth yellow. “Tiara?”

 

He wants to snatch his crown away from that monster, but he’s holding Kyungsoo’s warm hand, he doesn’t want to leave it. Kyungsoo gives the cashier a curt nod. “My baby likes that.”

 

Jongin squeals loudly, in his mind. His face burns red, chest swelling with pride and love. He doesn’t physically shrink into a kid, only mentally. The cashier probably thought Kyungsoo has a daughter (society and it’s narrow-mindedness), but only the couple knows who is the baby.

 

Jongin is the baby, because he is small, he can’t do Adult Things like daddy and he likes napping. He loves napping. Napping is his best friend!

 

He squeezes his daddy’s hand as a thank you, he links arms with him as they leave the Mall.

 

~*~

 

Jongin rushes into their bedroom and changes into his favorite Bear onesie. He has many oneises, no offense to them, but Mr. Bear onesie is cute, comfy and cute. And daddy’s gift. And cute. It’s really cute.

 

Kyungsoo comes to the room after a few moments, the tiara in his one hand and another hand holding a pair of boxers and his oversized t-shirt.

 

Taller crawls on the bed, crossing his legs and yelling. “Tiara please, daddy!”

 

He offers his hand out, smiling. But Kyungsoo shakes his head, booping Jongin’s nose. “No, baby. After your nap, you get to play with your tiara.”

 

Jongin whines. “Please!”

 

His daddy shakes his head again and changes into the comfy clothes, the tiara is placed on the Forbidden Box above the shelf. Jongin whines again. “Please daddy!”

 

“No, baby, it’s your nap time.”

 

“Please? Nini’s been good, right?”

 

“Baby.”

 

“Daddy, _please_.”

 

“Nini.”

 

“Please please please please please please, daddy?”

 

“Jongin.” Daddy’s voice is serious so he closes his mouth, grunts and lies on his side, looking away from daddy. _Daddy’s being mean_.

 

He hears Kyungsoo shuffle in the background but ignores it. He just wanted to wear the tiara and be a prince and rule and protect his stuffies. Daddy could be his Knight In Shining Armor. _But not now, daddy’s being mean, so he doesn’t get to be Knight_. Daddy is not in the play.

 

He hears daddy sigh. “Baby?”

 

Jongin makes a noise and buries his head in the pillow.

 

“Little one? Daddy’s sorry.” Jongin repeats the noise, a smile creeping up his face.

 

“Is daddy’s little pumpkin pie not going to talk to him?”

 

Jongin’s noise becomes a little softer.

 

“Okay then, I’ll build the blanket fort myself and watch Stitch in it. Prince Nini is not invited--”

 

Jongin gasps loudly and turns around, eyes wide in a comical manner. He pouts. “I want to build blanket fort and watch Stitch!”

 

Daddy’s face has a huge grin on it and Jongin whines a little before getting off the bed and helping daddy in building blanket fort. They (daddy) staple blankets on the wall, use pillows to make a seat and Jongin brings his stuffies, keeping them in a line.

 

Jongin sits on the pillow seat and beams at his daddy. “I’m prince Nini!”

 

Kyungsoo sits on his shins and bows, a little dramatically. “Hello, prince Nini.”

 

He scrunches his nose a little. “Where’s my tiara? I want my crown!”

 

“Shall we do your coronation, prince?” His daddy holds out the tiara. Jongin giggles, muttering a soft _yes_ under his breath.

 

“Why isn’t it called cororonation, though?” Jongin sulks. “Cororonation sounds cuter.”

 

Kyungsoo nods and takes Gooey, making the stuffie bow. He talks in a silly voice, shaking the stuffie as if the puppy is talking. “I’m sorry bear prince Nini, I shall make changes in the book!”

 

He breaks into a fit of giggles, fist covering his mouth and stomach aching.

 

After a moment, daddy places the tiara on his head and kisses his forehead. “My brave prince Nini.”

 

Jongin makes Kyungsoo sit on the pillows, and he himself sits on his daddy’s lap, their foreheads connected and Jongin smiling widely. “King daddy.”

 

Said male chuckles a little. “You’re such a cutie.”

 

Jongin beams brightly. “This is pillowland!”

 

“Ruled by Prince Nini!”

 

“And King daddy!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We both are caught up with fic fests, sorry for the late update >< I hope u liked it! <3

**Author's Note:**

> this is being written by two persons, therefore there will many differences in the one shots.


End file.
